She's like a delicate flower
by strawberriesapples
Summary: Jeannie woke up feeling weird that day. And was that handsome man really her master?
1. Chapter 1

Jeannie felt strange when she woke up that Friday morning. _"I think I overslept..."_ she thought. Her head was full and she still felt kind of tired. She put her usual pink and maroon costume on and left her bottle in... dark pink smoke? Something was not normal that day...

She went to the backyard to prepare the table for breakfast. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining and it would be great to have breakfast outside. And she'd better move fast, because her master, Major Anthony Nelson, would wake up at any minute. She focused on what he liked to have for breakfast and prepared to blink. She crossed her arms over her chest and did so. Many tasty things appeared on the table, but nothing she had thought of! "But... that is not what he likes!" She tried again to concentrate and _poing!_ More pastries, croissants, donuts, muffins and more. "Oh, by Haji! What happened to me today?"

"Wow, the table looks beautiful! Good morning, Jeannie!" It was Major Nelson, who had just arrived. When the genie turned around to wish a good morning to her master, she... fainted!

"Jeannie! Jeannie! Wake up! Please!" Major Nelson grabbed her by the shoulders and patted lightly on Jeannie's face to see if she would wake up. And it worked, because she began to move and open her eyes.

"Master?..."

"Yes? I'm here! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I..."

She was looking at Major Nelson from bottom to top as she got up.

"Jeannie?..."

She had never seen such a fascinating man in her entire life! Was he really her master?

"Yes?..."

"Are you okay?"

And that voice! So beautiful and musical!

"I am, Master..."

"That's good! I was worried! I don't want you to disappear again!" said Major Nelson, hugging her (he was really relieved!) and chuckling.

She melted. He was hugging her! He had such strong arms!

"Mm... The coffee is great, Jeannie." he said, grabbing a muffin and sitting at the table.

"Really, Master? I am glad..." she said, still in the clouds. She could not stop looking at him. He was really fascinating!

"Jeannie."

"Yes, Master?"

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? "

"Because you are incredibly fascinating!"

He looked at her in a somewhat suspicious way. _"That's it! If she thinks I'm going to fall for another one of her plans to marry me, she is very much mistaken!" _He thought. "Um... ok, Jeannie, that's... up to you. I'm gonna go now, I have to arrive early at the base today."

"Oh, Master, really? I can blink you there!"

"No, Roger's coming in a..."

At that very moment, they heard the doorbell and it was really Major Healey, coming to pick up his friend. He went to the backyard, took a look at the table and grabbed a donut.

"Good morning! Wow! Look at this table! It's beautiful, Jeannie!"

"So, shall we go?"

"Yes. Jeannie, if there's something wrong, call me and I'll come home. If you feel bad again, really, just call me, okay?"

"Yes, Master... I will use the phone..."

She wanted to hug him again and never let him go!

"Jeannie, do you have a cold?" a concerned Major Healey asked.

"No, Major Healey. I am fine." She did not even bother to take her eyes off her master. He was lovely!

"Bye, Jeannie. See you. "

"Bye, Jeannie!"

The two walked out the front door and went to NASA. Jeannie, after having her breakfast, felt suddenly empty. Lonely and depressed. She started crying! "Heavens! What is happening to me? Why am I like this?... Oh! I cannot disappear!" Whenever she felt like that, she started to disappear. This could not happen! She tried to think what was making her feel that way, but she didn't come to any conclusion. She suddenly saw Major Nelson's cap on the table. "Oh, my Master forgot his..." Her master! It was his absence that was making her sad! She needed him and she needed him now! She didn't hesitate and blinked Major Nelson back to the breakfast table.

"Hello, Master..." she said, grabbing his right arm, which was holding some papers.

"Hello, Jeannie." Major Nelson said, distracted. When he realized where he was, he fumed: "Jeannie! What I am doing here at home? I was supposed to be in my office at the base! Would you please take me back there?"

"You forgot your cap, Master..."

"T-Thanks, but couldn't you blink it there?"

"Oh, Master..."

"What?"

"You are so smart..." she said, putting his cap on his head.

"Jeannie." said Major Nelson, calmly.

"Yes?..."

"I'm not going back to NASA now, am I?" He knew his genie better than she thought he did.

"Well... not now, Master."

"Very well. May I know what is going on?"

"Master..."

"Yes?" Patience was something he cultivated every day.

"I almost started to vanish when you left."

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_"Master..."_

_"Yes?" Patience was something he cultivated every day._

_"I almost started to vanish when you left."_

***  


"Vanish? But you only vanish when you're..."

"Sad." she said, crestfallen.

He felt sorry for her. She didn't seem to be pretending. He was determined to find out what was happening to her.

"Jeannie, I go to work every day and you never get sad! I think you need some compan- no, better not." The last time he said it, she brought a lion to his living room.

"I really need company! Your company!" She said, emphasizing the word "your".

"Jeannie," he said, looking into her eyes, very seriously. "I nee-Jeannie?"

He had no time to finish the sentence. She fainted again!

"Oh, no. Jeannie! Please Jeannie, wake up!" She did not move. "Jeannie, come on, wake up!" Nothing. "Jeannie, stop fooling around, please!" He knew she was not joking, but it was more of a nervous reaction. Yes, he was beginning to get desperate.

A few minutes later, she woke up. She had the same reaction from before. She looked at Major Nelson from bottom to top. Polished shoes. What was his size? Very well pressed pants and a meticulously buttoned jacket. They fitted him very well. She finally saw his face. Alert green eyes, upturned nose and very beautiful teeth. Yes, he was smiling!

"Ah, I'm glad you woke up! How are you feeling?" He said, relieved.

And his voice! So... deep!

"I am fine, Master... you will stay here with me, will you not?" He would not dare to go out at a time lik-

"Jeannie, I gotta go to work! Today we finish the project in theory to put into practice next week! I cannot stay! Well, apparently you're sick. I promise I'll try to finish the job early and come back to-"

He barely had finished speaking when she hugged him from behind.

"Jeannie, please!"

"Yes, Master? What do you want?"

"I want you to let go of me! I gotta go!"

"I cannot do that, Master! If I let you go, you will go away and I will fade away! I do not want to fade away!"

"I don't want you to fade away either, but... all right, here's the deal: you let me go, take me to NASA and I'll stay there for five minutes. Just to see what happens. Okay?"

"No, Master, I cannot!"

"Yes you can, try!"

"I cannot!"

"Cannot or will not?"

"I... cannot."

Suddenly the phone rang. Major Nelson had to drag his genie to the living room to answer the phone. He wondered what happened to her.

"H-Hello?"

"Major Nelson!" Dr. Bellows was on the other side of the line.

"Oh, hello, Dr Bellows..."

"What are you doing home at nine thirty in the morning? Didn't I tell you to be here at eight-thirty?"

"Yes, but I..."

"I thought you had come here with Major Healey!"

"Well, Doctor, it's just that..."

"If you do not come here in fifteen minutes, consider yourself off the project!"

"But sir, I..."

"Fifteen minutes, Major Nelson!"

Dr. Bellows sounded angry. How would he get to NASA in fifteen minutes with a genie in tow? Jeannie. Why wouldn't she let go of him?

"Who was it, Master?" She could not let go of him. He was so amazing!

"Dr. Bellows." he said, quietly. "He said that if I don't get to the base in fifteen minutes, I'm out of the project."

"Oh, well, there will be other projects. Mmmm..." she hugged him tighter.

"JEANNIE!" he exploded, scaring the genie, who suddenly let go of him.

"Oh!"

"Don't you understand? I have to be there! If I don't go, my whole career will be ruined!"

"MASTER!"

This time, it was him who got scared. She had never spoken to him like that!

"Would you rather I disappeared? Do you prefer working on this project that may not even get off the ground to seeing me here?"

"Jeannie... I..."

"Then go! Since NASA is more important to you than me, you can go! "

"I will."

"What?"

"You're not sad anymore, you're angry. You're not gonna disappear! "

He left, slamming the door. She wasn't the only one angry there. How dare she come between him and his job? How dare she compare herself to his career? How dare she be so stubborn and caring, and loving, and beautiful, and... he wasn't angry with her anymore. He could not be angry with her. But he had to be in the office in... ten minutes!

When it was 9:44, Dr Alfred Bellows heard someone call him. It was Major Nelson, who had just arrived, breathless.

"Very well, Major. 9:44. "

"S-Sir..."

"Tony! You're very out of shape! You need to work out!"

"Roger... I..."

"Shall we begin, gentlemen?"

"Of course, Doctor."

"Y-Yes, Doctor."

Thankfully Dr Bellows declined further explanation. The three went to the psychiatrist's office.  
Meanwhile, Jeannie started to feel bad again. She was angry, but the anger began to be replaced by a greater sense of emptiness. But she began to feel anxious rather than sad. She walked back and forth, wondering what to do. She decorated the whole house five times. Nothing. Watered the plants. Nothing. Cleaned up her bottle. Nothing. Until she got tired. She decided to lie down and, too tired to get into her bottle, she decided to have a rest in someone's room...

"Ahhh! Master!"

She blinked again and Major Nelson appeared before her.

"Hello, Master."

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

_She decided to lie down and, too tired to get into her bottle, she decided to have a rest in someone's room..._

_"Ahhh! Master!"_

_She blinked again and Major Nelson appeared before her._

_"Hello, Master."_

***  


He said nothing. Just closed his eyes slowly and opened them, frustrated. As he opened his eyes, she again lost consciousness.

"Oh, no, not again! Jeannie! Jeannie!"

He took her to his room, put her on the bed and tried to wake her for about 10 minutes. Nothing. He was beginning to get desperate. She was very sick and he couldn't do anything because he didn't know what she had! He knelt beside the bed and lowered his head. He felt her moving.

"JEANNIE!"

He got up to see her better, and she looked at him again from the bottom up. Shapely legs and torso and an extremely handsome face! Piercing green eyes and lips that seemed made to be kissed ...

"Master!"

She jumped up, grabbed him tightly and gave him a kiss that made the astronaut feel dizzy.

"J-Jeannie, what..."

"Master, do not dare get out of here..."

"I-I..."

"I need you... I cannot stay away from you, I..."

"Jeannie, you have to t-tell me what disease this is!"

"I am not sick, Master..." She sounded different! It reminded him of the voice of her sister!...

"What's wrong with you, then?"

"Nothing! Can a genie not want her Master around?..."

She did something she never had the courage to do since she started living with Major Nelson: she began unbuttoning his jacket. He looked down and, even though a part of his was very happy, the other part was... how was the other part?

"J-Jeannie, I'll go..."

"Master, no! Please!"

"I'm just going there in the kitchen for a drink of water!" It sounded like a lame excuse, but he really needed water. Cold.

In some other part of the city, poor Dr Bellows and Major Healey were looking for Major Nelson. "He did it to me again!" Dr Bellows thought aloud. Why did Major Nelson have this huge talent to leave him completely baffled?

"Doctor, I think Tony went home."

"Why would he go home if we are finishing a project? And without talking to me!"

"I don't know, maybe he... oh, no, no." Major Healey had finally understood why Major Nelson kept disappearing. Jeannie. She said she was fine but she looked different. She was probably sick and did not want to worry him.

"Major Healey, you and I will go Major Nelson's house to get him."

"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Either you and me go or I'll go with General Peterson!"

"The General... Dr. Bellows, I was wondering if I could make a phone call... "

"Come on, Major Healey!"

Dr. Bellows could not waste any more time. The project was important and Major Nelson was required. Besides, this was an opportunity to try and get, rather, understand that astronaut.

Major Nelson was nervous. They were searching frantically for him at NASA and he was at home at the mercy of a genie who was obsessed with him. She had always been devoted to him, true, but now things were different... she grabbed him and began to remove his jacket! She had always been sassy, but not that much! Oh, no. Her sister! It was her sister, not his Jeannie! Oh yeah? She wouldn't know what was coming to her!

"Jeannie!" he called, coming into the room. But she did not answer. She fainted again on the bed. _"She thinks she can fool me with that,"_ he thought. "Come on, Jeannie, get up." Nothing. He tried to wake her by shaking her, without success. He realized she was not her sister and that she wasn't really faking. Just as he'd done before, he patted lightly on her face, and nothing. Fifteen minutes went by and nothing happened. He, in a desperate attempt to wake her, kissed her. Naturally, she woke up.

"Jeannie! Phew! Finally! What a relief! Are you okay?"

Jeannie came across the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life. This time, she looked him up and down. Piercing green eyes that seemed to undress you, a full mouth that seemed to be delicious, strong and muscular arms and... the man was definitely an extraordinary lover. Her master...

"Jeannie, please, say something!"

His voice sent shivers up her body. She said nothing, and didn't think twice: threw him on the bed. She began doing to the shirt what she'd done to the jacket. Major Nelson thought about protesting, but what she was doing intrigued him and made him feel excited at the same time. He was quiet. Just looked deep into the feline blue eyes of his genie...

When she went for his pants, he hesitantly decided to protest. She was going too far. Not that much, but...

"Jeannie... don't... "

His voice made her feel very excited. She moaned and said, "Master, I will not do anything you do not want me to..."

He had never seen her this way. He knew something was wrong with her, but he didn't know exactly what. Jeannie was not like that; she wouldn't tie him to the head and foot of the bed, and... uh-oh...

"J-Jeannie, what are you doing?..."

"Oh, Master! Did you know you drive me crazy?... "

"I-I thought it was the other way around..."

"You are the most wonderful man I have ever served... And that is what I am here for... to serve you... fulfill your every wish... "

She slowly got back to doing what she was doing before being interrupted. And he could not do anything. _"Well... it could be worse,"_ he thought. _"At least there aren't any nails underneath me..."_ But the situation was relatively worse, yes. It was worse because it had become embarrassing. Yes, he had the most beautiful genie in the world living with him. Yes, she wore an outfit that would be censored by NASA's whole staff. And yes, she was always grabbing him and covering him with kisses. And it made him very happy. But what she was doing she had never done. And this made him feel very turned on. In a very explicit way. And he couldn't do anything about it.

***  
_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously..._

_And yes, she was always grabbing him and covering him with kisses. And it made him very happy. But what she was doing she had never done. And this made him feel very turned on. In a very explicit way. And he couldn't do anything about it._

She giggled when she saw the state her master was in. She began doing what she always did: she covered him with kisses. Major Nelson was embarrassed, happy and excited at the same time. Only her could make him feel that way.

When her fingers caught in the waistband of his shorts, he screamed. He had to vent somehow! For some reason, the alarm clock, the doorbell and the phone rang! All at the same time! Jeannie felt dizzy and put her hands on her head. She closed her eyes and... fainted.

"Jeannie? Oh, no! I'm screwed! "

But no. She woke and got up quickly. They heard someone calling from outside the house. "Tony!" Phew! It was only Major Healey.

"Major Nelson!" Oh, no, Dr. Bellows! She looked at her master, and a little frightened by his condition, quickly stood and blinked him standing beside the bed, fully clothed.

"Thank you." He said, quietly. He left the room and went to answer the door, leaving a thoughtful Jeannie inside.

"Yes?"

"Major Nelson, what do you think you're doing at home at this hour?"

"Hello, Dr. Bellows, I... I forgot a report here and decided to come back to pick it up. I didn't tell you because... I-I thought maybe you wouldn't like it and... "

"Major. You did not pass by the entrance. The doorman said he didn't see you go. "

"He's very absent-minded, sir."

"Enough explanations, Major. Now let's go to work or you'll stay home permanently! "

"Yes, sir."

Major Healey looked at his old friend with a completely confused expression. Major Nelson quietly blinked both eyes, hard, and he understood. It was indeed Jeannie. What the hell did she want this time?

At about 6 o'clock, a tired and still stunned Major Nelson came home. Jeannie was sitting in the blue chair, facing him.

"Good evening, Master."

"Good evening."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. And you? "

"Me too."

"Great. Jeannie, we need to talk. "

"I know."

"What's gotten into you today?" He asked quietly.

"I know you will not believe it Master, but... it was a hormone problem. "

"What?"

"There is a period in the life of genies in which we go through changes, and..."

"Okay, okay, no need to explain it to me."

"It happens when we are close to being 2030."

"Is it permanent?"

"Not that I know of!"

"Phew."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

She came very close to his ear and said, "You do not need to be a genie to satisfy me..."  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smoked herself into her bottle. Major Nelson took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair and walked into his room, slamming the door.


End file.
